


Cupid, Take Two

by Zoolooney



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Cupid - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoolooney/pseuds/Zoolooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time around didn't really work out too well.</p><p>The second time around? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> I've not ~~written~~ posted anything in absolute _years_ but this particular drabble thing simply would not leave me alone until it got out. And then I thought 'Hey, maybe others will enjoy this' so here it is.
> 
> Inspired by the glorious ["Next Big Thing"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583/chapters/7328477) by [earlgreytea68](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68), and with a nod to ["Tender as Dew, Impetuous as Rain"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934483) by [GretaOto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaOto/pseuds/GretaOto). You don't really have to read the former, but this fic references the latter (though you really should go read the former, too).
> 
> I don't even know anymore. I really don't. This is like an AU of the aforementioned Inception AU with handwavy timeline-what-timeline elements. I don't own any of it either way. Sorry for the abrupt ending.

Arthur is busy with multiple spreadsheets open on his computer monitor and making notes for three different client couples when Eames pokes his head around the doorframe to Arthur's home office.

"Darling, are we free Friday two weeks from tomorrow? The schedule board doesn't say." Arthur frowns absently and switches to his computer calendar, cross-references his phone, and checks his agenda just in case.

"Looks like yes...why?" He looks up to see Eames leaning casually against the doorframe.

"We've been invited by your Guardian Pixie Sprite to a casual get-together. She's celebrating." Eames waves the invitation in the air, before sauntering forward and dropping a kiss to Arthur's left eyebrow even as he hands over said invitation. "We're encouraged to play dress-up."

Arthur skims over the information printed on the cardstock, and notes the 'Costumes HIGHLY Encouraged' line, bolded and highlighted with a sparkly glitter pen. He smiles up at Eames, who is lounging with one hip propped onto his desk.

"Sounds like fun. No shepherd costume!" He warns, even as he reaches for his ringing phone.

"Baaa." Eames responds, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he stands to leave.

~*~*~*~

"Do we want matching costumes?"

"Are you sure you won't be a shepherd with me?"

"Eames."

"The Viscount and the Nobleman's Son."

"No."

"The Pirate and the Cabinboy?"

"...what?"

"Romeo and Julian."

"..."

"Beauty," Eames gestures at Arthur "and the Beast who is actually a dashing prince." He points at himself.

Arthur just rolls his eyes. 

"Oh! You can wear that royal blue velvet suit, we can get you a cape to match, and you can be a sexy vampire and I your delicious prey." Eames waggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated leer and licks his lips. The expression on Arthur's face is a combination of bewildered, adoring, and exasperated.

"...you've been reading fanfiction again, haven't you?"

"I know! I shall be your dashing knight, and you my gorgeous prince!"

"...the thought of you waving a sword about 'defending my honor' terrifies me."

"Oh Darling, you know my sword is only for you."

~*~*~*~

At random times over the next two weeks, Eames continues to suggest costume ideas that are either overly elaborate or, as Arthur strongly suspects, are based on fanfiction. A few days before the party, Arthur signs for a package for Eames before leaving for a meeting with a pair of clients, and thinks nothing of it.

The meeting runs overly long, and Arthur has a headache nearing Alec-proportions by the end of it. The clients themselves were a lovely couple, recently married. Unfortunately, both sets of their parents were in attendance as well and seemed to have wildly differing opinions on each of the houses shown. There seemed to be friction between the pairs, and since Arthur _was_ a professional, and the parents _were_ helping their children buy their new house, Arthur and the couple could only grin and bear it. (The two pairs did make Arthur very thankful for the close friendship that had developed between his own mother and Eames' parents, though.)

 _Finally done. I know we had plans tonight, but can we stay in instead?_ Arthur texts Eames.

 _4 sure darling, we can have special nite 2 nite ;)_ comes the reply. Arthur sighs, and relaxes a bit.

When he gets home, the first thing he sees is a lovely bouquet of blood-red roses and mini calla lilies in a crystal vase on the counter. Arthur is inhaling their fragrance appreciatively, when from the doorway to the rest of their home he hears a deep, Eamesian purr.

"Welcome home, Darling." Arthur turns, and is struck speechless as Eames all but _slinks_ through and poses against the doorway, one arm against the frame above his head and the other on his hip.

'...gah...uh...what...?' Run through his head as his eyes drink in the sight. Did it suddenly get hot in the room?

The first things he sees is gold-accented leather strips, attached to sandal-style boots, wrapped firmly around strong, firm calves. Eames' toes peek out through the front of the sandals, and are incongruously adorable.

Next comes a soft, buttery-looking black leather...skirt? kilt?...with a wide gold-and-black woven leather belt. A slightly thinner woven gold-and-black strip crosses with a simple brown leather braid over a deliciously bare torso, highlighting the bellybutton set in sculpted abs, the golden arrow-through-a-heart pendant resting against the hollow of his throat, and his peaked nipples. Eames' chest _gleams_ , as do his biceps; his forearms are covered with leather bracers.

In the hand above his head Eames is holding a brushed-gold colored...Arthur squints slightly. 'Is that a crossbow in the shape of a heart with wings? Dear lord it is...thank goodness it seems to be unloaded.' In his other hand, Eames is holding a silky-looking white cloth...out towards Arthur.

"...wha..." Arthur has to stop and clear his throat. "Eames. What?" He gestures weakly. Eames leers in response.

"I thought I'd try again as Cupid, Darling. Better, yes? And this is your toga."

"...Bedroom. Now."

~*~*~*~

(In the end, Arthur congratulates Eames on his second attempt at being Cupid being much better than his first. Several times. Eames admits that the leather is much more comfortable than a diaper. Sexier, too. But Arthur nixes the idea of Eames wearing it to the party because the reaction Arthur had to Eames in the outfit, combined with what they did with Eames still wearing said outfit? Needless to say, Arthur wears a rich blood-red silk shirt and Eames a pair of furry ears and a tail attached to the seat of a pair of comfortably worn and artfully ripped jeans, and they announce themselves at Ariadne's party as 'Red and his Big Bad Wolf.')

**Author's Note:**

> The Cupid outfit Eames is wearing is based on Karl Urban's Cupid, from Xena: Warrior Princess.


End file.
